


Don't be alarmed

by sliceofpi9



Category: Free!
Genre: Gen, M/M, Samezuka days, fire alarm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 14:58:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3900511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sliceofpi9/pseuds/sliceofpi9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke getting lost is a normal thing at Samezuka Academy so Rin doesn't think of it as being a problem. Except when the fire alarm goes off. Then it could be a problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't be alarmed

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly inspired by what two kids said to me at work yesterday and what happened when they had a fire drill at school. Instead of studying for my exams I end up writing this, haha.

"No talking! Leave quietly and don't take anything with you." Rin sighed and grabbed his jacket as they were herded out of the classroom. He wanted to cover his ears to block out the blaring alarm, but that would make him look like some kind of child, and as a third year, he wasn't. No he was not some kid that had to cover their ears because of a fire alarm. He looked around and caught Sousuke's eye, the taller drifting through the crowd to reach him.

"Do you think it's real?" Sousuke asked and Rin shrugged.

"Who knows?"

"Quiet over there!" Rin scowled and stuck his tongue out at the teacher's back.

"How mature of you," Sousuke teased. "If only the others could see their captain right now."

"Shut up."

"At least we got out of English."

"I guess." Rin didn't _hate_ English, it was one of his best subjects but he liked being able to not pay as much attention as he had to in other classes, but he supposed that being outside was better than being stuck in the stuffy classroom.

"Rin-senpai."

"Hey, Ai." Rin turned around and slowed down. "Think it's a drill?"

"Sensei said it wasn't but I'm not sure...I don't see any smoke..."

"Momo has chemistry now so it could have been him," Rin said and Nitori's eyes widened.

"Momo-kun wouldn't cause a fire, would he?"

"Not on purpose but I wouldn't put it past him." Rin shrugged. "I guess we'll find out when we get outside, right, Sousuke?" Rin turned back around but Sousuke was gone.

"Was Yamazaki-senpai with you?"

"We came from English together..." Rin looked around but couldn't see him anywhere. He was sure he had only turned around to talk to Nitori for one minute, probably less, and yet somehow Sousuke had vanished. Had he gone back to look for Rin? He wouldn't be dumb enough to go back, would he? What if this wasn't a drill? That would mean Sousuke could get hurt or-

"Rin-senpai!" Rin blinked, snapping out his daze. "Your class is over there." Rin nodded, not saying anything to Nitori because he didn't want it to be too obvious that he hadn't been paying attention, before joining the rest of the class. They had to line up alphabetically, which meant that Sousuke would go behind Rin so he might not see him. Rin looked around, craning his neck a little to see past everyone. This was one of the few times that Rin was glad Sousuke was taller than most people at Samezuka, but Rin still couldn't see him. Momo waved at him, only to get hit on the back of his head by someone in his class. That must have meant that he probably _didn't_ set the alarm off in his class, which in some ways was a relief for Rin. But even so, that wasn't doing much to help Rin ward off the uneasy feeling that Sousuke could have still been inside.

"He definitely came out," Rin said to himself. "He _must_ have...where else could he have gone?" But what if Sousuke really _had_ gone back inside to look for Rin? What if this wasn't a drill and Sousuke was trapped inside? Rin wouldn't be able to do anything to save him, he was completely useless, stood outside like a lemon whilst Sousuke might be battling the fire inside.

"Sensei." Rin raised his hand but their teacher ignored him, too busy counting how many students were outside. "Sensei."

"Yes, Matsuoka-kun?"

"Sousuke's not out yet."

"We're still counting students-"

"He's probably lost inside and doesn't know where he's going, like he always is but this time there could be a fire and he'd be all by himself-"

"Please calm down, Matsuoka-kun."

"But-"

"I'll go check for him. In the meantime, don't worry and stay here." Rin bit his lip as their teacher went to ask one of the other teachers. Why weren't they more worried about the situation? He decided that waiting around wasn't going to do anything for anyone so he quickly looked around for any teachers, before he slipped out of line and went back towards the school.

"Sousuke?!" he shouted. He whipped his head around at hearing the sirens, which meant that this wasn't a _drill_ , this was _real_. "Sousuke! Where the hell are you?" Rin wouldn't put it past Sousuke to get lost going back in, even if he was just retracing his steps, he would probably take a wrong turn or something. Rin sometimes wondered how Sousuke was able to make it back to their room without getting lost on the way back from the pool. But right now, he was cursing Sousuke for being so  _bad_ with directions. It was fine for Sousuke to get lost, but it wasn't fine for Rin to lose  _him_.

"Rin."

"Sousuke!" Rin tackled him. "Where the hell did you go?!"

"Me? You were the one who left-"

"I turned around to talk to Ai for _one_ minute and then you were just gone!"

"Oh...I just followed everyone else but then you weren't there so I thought I'd go back and-"

"You idiot! You should have just waited outside for me."

"What about you?" Rin blushed, but he was still glaring at Sousuke. "Why did you come back?"

"That's not the point!" Sousuke shrugged. "We all know that you don't have any sense of direction."

"I think I could get out of the building, Rin." Rin raised an eyebrow.

"You get lost on campus all the time."

"Not _all_ -"

"Shut up, I'm mad at you." Rin crossed his arms. "You made me really worried."

"I'm sorry, Rin." Sousuke hugged him from behind.

"You should be."

"I was worried about you too."

"I know my way better than you do."

"Still. I thought you were right behind me."

"I _was_."

"Oi, don't cry-"

"I'm not crying!" Rin sniffed and gently punched Sousuke's arm.

"Matsuoka-kun! Yamazaki-kun! What are you two doing here? You should be with your class." Rin hoped that they wouldn't get into _too_ much trouble but it seemed like they were going to be let off the hook. "Get back now."

"Yes, sensei." Sousuke threw a small smirk at Rin before they rejoined their class, hand in hand. Rin was determined not to let go so Sousuke wouldn't get lost again, fire alarm or no fire alarm. He never wanted to lose Sousuke. Ever.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if they're OOC or not? Maybe? It's a bit rushed and I feel like I could have done more with this but oh well. If you want to know the (actual) story then come and say hi at sliceofpi9.tumblr.com or just say hi in general, that's also cool.


End file.
